narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Uchumaru Omaki
Esclar Omaki is a shinobi of Kumogakure. The curse of his hatred was so powerful and it led him to defect from Kumogakure and join Orochimaru. Before his death, he was freed of his hatred by his sister, Sylvi Omaki. After being revived by Sasuke Uchiha and contributing to the Allied Shinobi Forces winning the war, Esclar lives and continues to work with Orochimaru. Background Esclar was the first child born to Storm and Crystal Omaki. He had seen his share of violence in his youth when the Third Shinobi World War broke out when he was young. The timely birth of his younger siblings meant he was older brother who had to look after his siblings. Esclar enrolled into the Academy and was the top graduate, becoming the target of fan girls and the rival of Taiyo Hatanaka. Esclar and Taiyo were put on the same ninja team, along with Shirayuki Mantomoto, under the tutelage of Ichizo Hirose. Esclar was still the top shinobi, but he wanted more power. He passed the Chunin Exams on his first try, but it was still not enough. After a successful S-rank mission to Otogakure gave him a promotion to jonin, Esclar saw the power of Orichimaru, the lrder of Otogakure and sought to join him. He defected. His friends rushed after him, but he only kills his sensei and goes on to Orochimaru. Orochimaru sees how powerful Esclar is and decides he is worthy of power. He gives him the Cursed Seal of Fire, whuch woukd give him strength. Esclar became the first shinobi of the Sound Five, an elite group of Sound shinobi serving as Orochimaru's bodyguards. He is the leader, though Sakon and Ukon aspire the position. Personality Esclar, like his sister, has many aspects of personality. At first, he seems cool and composed and mature. He is the voice of reason and doesnt do anything rash or stupid. He can be freakishly calm to freak people out. He is a good leader, as he acts as a leader for his team and the other teams and the Sound Five. Under his calm composure, Esclar hides his feelings of surprise from the death and violence of the Third Shinobi World War when he saw when he was young. He taught himself to keep his emotions in check, and to never let anyone know his true feelings. Because of this, he is often cold and snappy. Esclar has a desire for power. He originally wanted to protect his siblings, but it grew out of his control and he was willing to go great lengths to get the power. Even his promotion to chunin then jonin could not fulfill it. This led to his defection. After being freed from hatred, Esclar began to smile a little more and was more warm. He didnt like the idea of being reincarnated to be someone's puppet for the war and wished that Sylvi would defeat him again. Upon being revived by Sasuke, Esclar decodes to help the Allied Shinobi Forces win the war. Appearance Esclar is a rather handsome shinobi with a lean and muscular build. He is described to be very good looking by most girls. He had touseled silver hair, which is described as I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I-look-this-good. There is a few locks woven in a small braid on the right side of his face. He also had periwinkle eyes and wears a single silve hoop earring on his right ear, as a customary of his clan. In human form, his haur and eyes bith turn brown. As a genin, Esclar wore a long sleeved dark gray shirt with a black vest. He also wears dark gray pants and black boots. His tanto is strapped to his back, and he has a shuriken holster on his right thigh over bandages wrapped around his upper leg. He casuallt stays in half wolf form. He wears his Kumogakure forehead protector around his forehead. As a chunin and jonin, Esclar wore the standard attire of a Kumogakure shinobi at the time: a black under shirt, black pants and boots, a dark gray flak jacket with a neck guard fastened to the shoulders with steel buttons. The jacket was clasped on the right side. He continued to wear his Kumogakure firehead protector on his forehead. He keeps his tanto strapped to his back with extra ninja pouches connected to his belt the shuriken holster in the same place on his leg. In his Part 1 and 2 appearances, Esclar wears dark blue pants and black boots, along with a blue cloth that civers him from his stomach to his knees secured with a snakelike purple rope, like Orochimaru and the rest of his followers. He wears a long sleeved periwinkle shirt open at the torso and black colored bracers. On the back of his siet is a miniature Omaki crest under a larger symbol of the Sound Five. He moves his tanto to his waist. Ten years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Esclar's appearance hasnt changed except for the fact that he looks older. He now has long enough hair to tie back in a small ponytail to keep ot out of his face.